


The New Order

by DeathBerry_Diaries02



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Period-Typical Racism, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-11 14:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19540600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBerry_Diaries02/pseuds/DeathBerry_Diaries02
Summary: 5 years after the awakening of the Avatar, the Order of the White Lotus has tasked Katara to recruit Crown Prince Zuko to the secret society. The existence of the Avatar is kept secret. The Prince's wild goose chase for honor led to the downfall of the last stronghold of Earth Kingdom. As chaos ensued, this is how the White Lotus took the stage.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> More Mature take on ATLA. Katara's a spy. Aang is kept a secret - he has yet to master all the element. Zuko's banishment never happened but he still sought for his lost honor the wrong way. 
> 
> This is my very first fanfic that I'm going to post. Please let me know what you think.

Never in his short life had Zuko thought of marriage. Never. Not after losing his honor to his first Agni Kai and regaining it back after the successful - or atleast that's what the others thought it was - Siege of Ba Sing Se. But here he is, standing in front of the Fire Sages as they babble about stuff he doesn't care about. His soon-to-be-wife is still covered in veil.

The Watertribe Princess, they told him. _Last Princess._ He scoff at the thought, he'd seen the conditions of the tribes after the siege in the North and the raids in the South. Not much to be proud of. But apparently, the first Princess - the Northern Princess - turned into the Moon Spirit. After that pathetic excuse of a siege, where Admiral Zhao's ultimate goal was to kill a fish. _Spirits, a fish_. And died doing so after a Bloody Moon. A _Bad Omen_ , even in Fire Nation's belief. The same year the Day of the Black Sun arrived without a warning. Resulting to successful rebellions along the colonies leading to quite alot of Fire Nation's loses and giving Zuko headache for months.

And as far as the Fire Sages are concerned, the Southern Tribe Princess is blessed with the Ocean Spirit, as the other was blessed with the Moon Spirit. Or so they said. They believed too much in balance. The Yin and Yang. The push and pull. The black and white. And as not to further anger the spirits and to bless the Fire Nation Fleets along the open seas - now that world domination is inevitable - the Sages blessed the union between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe.

Afterall, it all was the tribes initiative. To give their last princess to the Lords of Fire. And his father, the Fire Lord Ozai, pompously accepted the offer. A token of the Water Tribes submission. And addition to his father's growing harem.

Or so his Lord Father thought.

The Sages cunningly presuaded the Fire Lord to take the Water Princess as a bride for Zuko instead. How they did it, he had no idea. But he heard enough through briefings that Zuko's at the right age to start his own harem at 21. And when will it be better than today? He can take as many wives as he is offered afterall, like his Lord Father.

And so he also agreed. There is no way that a watertribe peasant will be the Fire Lady when he became the Fire Lord anyway. And he also wants to have the blessings of the oceans for his conquests soon. His intel whispers of Air Nomads and Avatar. And he wants to find out if the legends about these beings were true. Before his father and sister took all the glory for themeselves.

Even if having a water peasant as a bed companion, so be it.

\---

At 21, Zuko has known quite alot of women to admire. He had been trained at a young age how to lead and conquer, afterall. And women are a challenge he would not and could not back out off.

Even when he was just 13, after his first Agni Kai against his father, where he'd proven himself courageous for standing up and fighting with everything he had against the Fire Lord, and losing with a humiliating scar, he had learned to appreciate a woman's attention. And their ability to distract even the sanest man alive.

So when Zuko indifferently lifted the veil out of his new wife's face, he couldn't help but stare stupidly. Appreciation comes naturally, as his eyes travel all over her face and neck. His new wife is frowning at his lack of action though and took it upon herself to initiate the kiss. Sealing the marriage. And he is only but a man, so he kissed back with more force than necessary.

\---

Zuko hides his eagerness for the ceremony to come to end quite well. As guests line up to greet and congratulate the newly married couple, it comes to his attention that his wife might be mute. She hasn't said a single word yet and it worried and excite him all the same. _What if she's mute? What kind of sound will she make when they did it? Can she scream?_ To say that his line of thoughts troubled him is the underestimate of the day. Nobody has yet to inform him about his water princess. And he regrets not listening to the Sages when they tried to share some knowledge about the Water Tribe girl.

He can't remember if the Sages told him if she's mute or not. So after deliberately arguing with himself if he should just ask her, he leans abit to his left side to whisper to her ears, "Are you mute?"

The girl looks up at him, owlishly. And he feels all his blood go to his face, ears and neck. He scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed. Well, he is also known for his lack of tack, anyway. He didn't see the smile that twinkle in her eyes when he turned around to face the guess.

Zuko has been greeting and thanking the guest while his wife, _Katara_ , has been quiet as a fine Earth Kingdom doll. He keeps to himself again but his thoughts fly and he tries hard to remember any information the Sages told him besides her name to no avail.

The day went on and the ceremony comes to an end. _Finally_ , he can have the girl all for himself. When his father went to the raised dais, to bid them goodluck, and end the ceremony formally. He couldn't help but see his father's eyes travel up and down at Katara, appreciatively. He frowns abit but keeps to himself as the ceremony formally ends.

A line of servants follows his lead as his wife is whisk in separate room to dress accordingly. As tradition dictates, his wife is to wait for his arrival in the bedchamber.

After getting dressed, he sighs in relief when the servants left them in the bedchamber, finally alone. But of course, a Sage is to be witness of the consumation behind a screen. Well, it can't be helped now.

Before his nerves get through him, he removes his upper kimono and proceeds to his seated wife by the bed. She looks up as he cups her face. "It'll not hurt if you don't fight it." He says as gently as he could. She only tilts her head to the side and examines his face, for sincerity? He doesn't think about it much. He dips down and kisses her lips gently. Urging her to participate, if only abit. She does, shyly and he can't help but smile.

He proceeds to remove her kimono and she doesn't fight it. She's obedient as water to a waterbender. He couldn't help but surge forward and she falls to the bed. Her knees tangles on the side of the bed as he stood up between her legs to admire the view. He had his fare share of women while travelling but watertribe women was hard to come by. He knows how lucky he is to stumble upon _the_ Watertribe Princess.

He takes his time exploring her. While she makes sound music to his ears. _So, mute can make sounds afterall._ It takes him abit of an effort to not take her feverishly. And he can see how disquiet she looks. Uncomfortable in her own skin. Well, the gods deem him fit to gift him a maiden for a wife. He isn't foolish to waste it.


	2. Day 1

Katara wakes up sore to the bone. _Well, it is called boning for a reason._ She sighs, relief washing over her. She isn't dead yet. And her husband was gentle last night, not at all what she was told about how Fire Nation men is as gentle as a Komodo-Rhino. _Well, gentle at first but she likes the way he did it anyways._ She blushes at the thought. Luckily, her husband is not in the room with her.

She hisses when she sits up and sees the dried blood on the sheets. That'll keep the Sages on their lane for now, atleast. She was briefted that as a courtesan, she isn't allowed to bear children yet until the Crown Prince is married to a perfect candidate to be the Fire Lady and expecting a child on their own. First born is such a big deal in Fire Nation court so it seems. _Hypocrites_. Not like she ever wanted to bear his children at all. She couldn't afford to have that, can she?

As if on cue, servants flock the room. Help her get up. Remove the sheets. Guide her to the bathtub, wash her hair for her and dress her up. She sighs when the hot water presses to her sore body. Everything else would be perfect when she had her breakfast. She can't believe how easily she can be spoilt.

She is informed that her husband, Zuko, will be busy for the rest of the day. That didn't surprise her. Afterall he just conquered Ba Sing Se, where the rightful Fire Lord, Iroh, failed. That thought sours her mood. The world is falling apart to the hands of the Fire Nation, soon enough, Fire Empire. No wonder harem for the Lords is encourage now that leaders in the colonies should be of Fire blood. 

A girl with a shade lighter skin than her speaks and translates the announcement for her. Katara is startled, she didn't know they'll provide her with a translator. Katara had thought that they would have left her alone after the wedding. And never bat an eye at her again. Nobody actually expects her to do anything else than bear children for the Crown Prince, anyway. 

So she'll have a halfbreed accompany her throughout the day. _Great_. There goes her chance of not speaking at all. She was planning on speaking only to the Crown Prince, as much as possible, and avoid court life as she was advised to. She sighs and replies in fluent Fire Nation language, "Thank you for informing me." They probably assume she's illiterate that's why they went on their way to provide her a translator. 

She is expected to go on and settle on Zuko's villa. There's a room for her there, where she will be called upon when the Crown Prince wants her company. _Great_. Another block to her mission. She was already told of how the Fire Nation will treat her, but last night was a pleasant surprise that she hoped that maybe Zuko will let her be by his side every night or atleast frequently to make her mission alot easier. But guess the gods intended to let her rot here.

If Zuko decided to leave her here in the palace while he went on to conquer the world for the Fire Nation, she isn't sure how to get out of the capital and go back to the base, with a "Mission Failed" tattoed on her forehead. She isn't informed of the members of the society in the palace so as not to seek them out and raised suspicions. She is supposed to wait until they deem it right to guide her through.

In all her short life, she never wanted to rise high in ranks, that was her brother's dream not hers, but now that she is alone in rat-vipers den, and with the knowledge that her colleagues will let her rot in here if she failed her mission, she's already thinking of her life choices. If only she tried hard enough to rise in ranks, like her brother, maybe she'll know who can be trusted in the Fire palace. But it's only day 1, she'll have plenty of chances to pique her husband's interest, enough to let her accompany him through his campaigns, hopefully. As long as he never left her here, she'll have a chance. 


	3. New Ozai

Zuko's good mode vanishes as meetings after meetings held his attention. He is informed that the rebels in Omashu - New Ozai, joined the Freedom Fighters in mainland - recently conquered Ba Sing Se, whoever is leading the Freedom Fighters is formidable. After the fall of Ba Sing Se, rebels and former warriors of the Kingdom are scattered enough to make it hard for Fire Nation Army in the mainland to completely obliterated it. Guerilla wars left and right left the army in fewer numbers day by day. Sooner or later, that Freedom Fighters will be a successful rebel group, if not already. Given time, it'll be able to amass enough manpower to stop the army all together in the Earth Colonies if he isn't careful. He'll have to put an end to it.

As the Crown Prince the whole Fire Military is under his command. After that Agni Kai, his father see to it that since he knows so much about military strategies, he'll be doing it alot earlier than normal. At 16, he was given his first fleet to conquer small islands along the Earth Kingdom. His first major victory was the Kyoshi Island. A small island yes, but with almost all its inhabitants' warrior the blitz wasn't a small success. After that his father gave him more and more branches to command. More and more cities to burn and conquer.

His little slip up when he was 13 was overlooked after taking home war trophies after war thropies to present to his father to Azula'a chagrin. Zuko has grown to know how his little sister is as cunning as their father is and he took it upon himself to stop Azula's rise in ranks. And since he gained their father's favor little by little, it isn't hard enough to put Azula to New Ozai. And since New Ozai has been usurping under Azula's reign day in and day out, it's enough to keep her busy and out of his way. The people of New Ozai is still loyal to their King. And loyalty beats fear everytime. That's something Azula will learn soon enough.

He already suggested to their father an arrange marriage for Azula to one of his commander's son, since he's already married and can start his own family well enough, Azula should follow through and start her line. He is forever grateful to be born a male rather than a female.

The news that New Ozai's rebel joined the Freedom Fighters is both good and bad news. Bad because larger number of Guerilla warfare in the mainland means larger army to be sent there. Good because it'll look like he's cleaning up after Azula's mess and atleast, he'll have another thing to be busy about after Ba Sing Se.

He can't wait until he's doing his new wife tonight instead.


	4. Not Mute

Zuko's villa is besides the eastern garden. And after his Uncle Iroh was announced dead when he was 10, only two years after his cousin Lu Ten passed away, Zuko requested for the estate to be under him. In honor of his Uncle and cousin, he wanted to keep the place as beautiful as it should be. That's where he also moved his mother's turtle-ducks for the bigger fond.

He isn't sure where to look for his wife in the villa though, he kind of left the management of his home to its caretakers, he just slept here and sometimes eat with the turtle-ducks anyway.

So when he enters the halls, he is grateful to see Kizen, an elderly woman who takes care of the whole place. "Good evening, Prince Zuko, have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet, Kizen. How is my wife?" Zuko asks, walking through the halls with Kizen following him.

He didn't see the look of surprise from the housekeeper. "She hasn't eaten yet, my lord. Do you wish to dine with her?" There's a note in her voice he couldn't put a ring on.

"Of course, where is she? I'd like to escort her to the dining halls." He replies nonchalantly.

"She's resting, my lord. It'll be wise to let the maids prepare her for dining." She replies bowing.

Zuko stops walking and faces the elderly, irate at how many questions he has to asked to know where his wife is.

"Show me to her room." His commanding voice says as he let the woman guide him.

It isn't far from his room, but far enough to annoy Zuko further. _Why didn't they let her have the suite next to his anyway?_ It'll be easier and much more accessible for both parties. He'll have to talk to Kizen about this later.

As he's arrival is announced in front of her doors, an awkward silence ensues when no reply is made. Either way he opened the doors and let himself in. As the guard closes the door, he sees his wife sleeping on the bed. He proceeds to her side and shakes her awake. He wonders if their last night's activities made her this tired. He smirks at the thought.

When she flutters her eyes and looks up to him he says, "Get up and get dress. I'll tour you around the villa. Then we'll eat dinner." Again, she just looks at him owlishly and he can't stop his self from finding it quite endearing.

She gets up and held his hands. It startles him but he lets her, afterall if she doesn't want to tour or eat dinner, they can always just stay in her bed until morning. He muses.

"Umm... Did the Sages told you I'm mute?" Now, its his time to blink at her owlishly. She doesn't have a heavy accent like other tribes men and women he met. Instead her voice flows like a river in his ears. Soft and melancholic and hopeful.

"Just so you know, I'm not mute. Or illiterate. And obviously I know your language. And those oldgoons never bothered to talk to me so they wouldn't know much better and I didn't bother talking to them too but they just assumed I don't understand your language. How rude is -"

He doesn't let her continue her babbling. Instead he cups her head, just like yesterday, and dips down and kisses her heatedly. She melts in his arms and snakes her hands around his shoulder. They continue like this for a moment before he broke the kiss and nudge his nose on her neck, lightly biting the skin there. He hears her soft mews.

"You shouldn't talk bad about Sages, _Katara_." He chides softly. Laughing lightly at the nerve of this water princess for talking about the Sages like that in _his_ presence.

She moans abit at the mention of her name. "I know, but I guess I don't want them on my case so much." She whines. And Zuko, with all his war glories, can't help but find it adorable.

"They won't be coming for you again now, anyways." He murmurs and continues to kiss his way down to her clevege.

"Zuko." She moans. _Hmm, how did she hold onto his name last night? All night?_

Well, he won't allow her to stay mute in their bed from now on.

They ate their dinner alot later than expected.


	5. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we get an insight of what Katara's mission and past was like. Also what she feels about it. And the build up of paranoia starts here.

The next morning, Katara wakes up to the feel of naked warm body pressed itself to her back. And a hand sofly running along the length of her hair. She stretches abit and feels how sore her body is.

"Hi." The Crown Prince says husky from sleep.

She just moans and stretches further, raising her hands. She feels Zuko's hands start to rub her sides. After she stretches she turn around to face him.

"Zuko here." As if she didn't hear him the first time.

"Hello, Katara here." She replies as she tucks her hands on the side of her face. Content just to lay there in his warmth.

He just looks at her and smirks. Even with that scar he's still a sight to be hold, especially when naked. She sinks in farther to his neck and kisses it with tenderness just because she feels like it.

"You're gonna make me late for work." He grumbles but he doesn't try to move away or push her away. Instead he lifted his head to give her more access. The nights with him were fun. She is determined to play the dutiful wife until she knows Zuko can handle the truth. Even if it took her years. The Grand Lotus grants her that. Or else if she slips up, Zuko's gonna have her head.

It helps that they both seems to enjoy their nightly activities. It also helps that he isn't as hideous as he was described to be. She moans at the thought, she wants to try what he did to her last night. So she kisses his chest all the way down to his gorgeous abs.

" _Katara_." He warns. And it rattles her how such a sound can undo her.

She likes to thinks that she's still sleepy that's why she's more courageous than she should have.

"Yes, Prince Zuko?" She stops going down and looks up at him with a mischievously.

It also helps that she's attracted to him, bodily of course. And no one was there to scold here for doing what she wants to be doing with a man. She's a grown woman and she wants what she wants.

"Don't call me that." She isn't sure if he's mad for the nickname or for disobeying him. _What a moody jerk._ She dips down and kisses him on the lips. He still doesn't throw her away from the bed which is a good thing.

She straddles his hips instead of worrying. And stops kissing him and sits up, hands on his abdomen.

"Do you want to stop?" She asks, titling her head to the side and looks at him. Rocking a little bit. He looks like he's mad at something _._ He always does. She sighs, dissapointedly, and is about to go to her side of the bed when he caught her wrists.

"Hey." He says quietly and tugs her slowly down to him, so she is laying on top of him. "Who told you to stop." _Wow. He is a moody jerk._ He smirks and, _La_ , nobody should hold such power to her like that. She kisses him feverishly. Moans and grunts are the only sound she could hear. Not even the knocks outside could be heard until someone clears his throat loud enough and announces, "Prince Zuko, your presence is requested at the Fire Lord chamber. The Fire Lord is waiting." Their kiss and rhythm slow down and stop all together. Her mood sours. Of course, the Fire Lord is waiting. And well she's about to do the Crown Prince of the _Fire Nation_. She feels dirty suddenly.

She sits up and rolls to her side. And contemplates murder and suicide. Zuko stands up and replies, "Thank you for informing me, I'll be outside in 5 minutes."

She wishes, once again, that her mission was just as easy as an assasination. Kill and off you go. But of course, her life isn't made to be easy. Instead she's sent here to recruit the Crown Prince for the cause of the White Lotus. The Grand Lotus, former Crown Prince - General Iroh, wanted his nephew to lead the Fire Nation to the new era of peace. And assasination of the Fire Lord isn't going to make his nephew's reign easy. For one, the Fire Lord is not just feared but also loved by his people. If someone assasinated Fire Lord Ozai, it'll fall on Zuko's shoulder and a suspicious reign is never peaceful. And two, no one knows how Zuko will react. Will he be thankful that his father is dead? Or will he wage war to the rest of the world, _again_ , for his father's death to answer the call of vengeance by his people?

Uncle Iroh, he insisted to call him that, believes in the goodness of his nephew. But if the Grand Lotus is so sure, then why all the fuss about the assasination attempt on Fire Lord Ozai, if Zuko's going to do the right thing anyway? Wouldn't it be easier to put Zuko the thrown immediately? There is little to no possibility of civil war in the Fire Nation because the royal family, like it or not, is loved by the people. The people loves Zuko especially. After winning and conquering lands after lands. Azula, on the other hand, inspires fear and submission. Just like her father. But the Fire Lord is both loved and feared, a perfect combination of both that led to the peak of Fire Nation's prosperity. For the Fire people anyway, while the rest of the world suffers.

She doesn't hear Zuko murmuring to her hair that they'll finish it later and that she should eat her breakfast.

She had discussed her doubts with Sokka before. But all he said was, _"The Fire Nation isn't the only problem that we're trying to solve, Katara. Think further."_ She still remembers thinking, _"The rest of the world?"_ How will the Order do that? When the Air Nomads are already gone. The balance is already dead. How can one kid balance the rest of the world? Avatar or not? The Avatar can only do much. There's too many unanswered questions lingering in her head and it hurts her to doubt the Order. Especially when she's literally hanging by a thread the Order put her through.

It took the Order years to persuade her to do the job. And longer to persuade her father. It even took Yue's death to get her to do it. All because she's the Southern Watertribe Chieftain's daughter. The Princess in the South. She scoffs at the nickname. How pompous. She remembers Uncle Iroh giving her an ultimatum. _"When the Crown Prince reached his 21st birthday and no favorable decision has been made, it will fall on another watertribe woman to do_ _ **your**_ _job, Katara. They will have to pretend to be you, and don't get me wrong, I trust them to do the job splendidly, but in off course that they failed and couldn't protect themselves, can your conscience live to that, Master Katara? Will Yue's death be in vain, because her sister-in-law lacks the courage she had for her people?"_ That did it.

She remembers being powerless that night of the Bloody Moon. How scary it was to feel half of her soul taken away. She wept when she saw Yue's body by the fond, hair as black as the night in contrast to its usual blinding white. Wept when her brother explained that Yue's life was given to her by the Moon Spirit and it's her duty to give it back, for her people, for the rest of the world. She wept because her brother, Sokka, was a widower at the age of 19. Wept because she knows she's being a child and selfish for not doing the same for her people.

After that, years of preparations had been a blur. She was thought proper courtesy, not like she didn't know that already, just try not to be an asshole, was her usual mantra. Seduction had been the hardest for her. For a couple of reasons, she's a virgin and doing the thing was, obviously, not allowed. And stopping was really, _really_ hard. She had to gather intelligence from other women, some were helpful but some, _Jun and Toph,_ were not. They encouraged her to atleast practice the moving and kissing. Get her comfortable with different types of men. Jet had been her favorite. She practiced with gentle Haru too. And one time, with Aang. She still couldn't live with herself after that disaster. That put an end to her endeavors. It didn't help that Toph laughed at her failed romances all the time.

Zuko, Crown Prince and Chief-in-Command of Fire Military, she thinks, is easy. Guarded, for obvious reasons, she's still an outsider, but easy. Easy to get along. Easy in the eyes, if he isn't planning on murdering you with a glare. Easy to feel attracted to. Easy to please. Atleast for now. He isn't expecting her to be more yet. She always also subconciously compares men in her life to Jet. And Zuko is alot like Jet. So liking him comes naturally for Katara. She wonders why she is his first wife though. Where's the others? He's to be the King afterall, shouldn't women horde their way to his chambers by now?

What if - what if he kills them when they displeases him? That thought is enough to get her to sit up and get moving. It's not like she's scared of the inevitable comfrontations. More like she hasn't heard even a rumor of Zuko's other women. Even in the camp back in the base. Day 2 in the marriage and she's already scared of the other women or more likely the lack thereof. Katara is sure Zuko like women. The previous nights were proof of that. But why, in Tui's wrath, is there no other women?

\---


	6. The Watertribes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters!

Zuko should have stayed in his room alot longer. It seems that his father only wants updates on the Military and when he'll move to abolish that Freedom Fighters.

"I was thinking, Azula should make this as her debut to the Military, Prince Zuko. What do you think?" Perfect opportunity to get rid of her, too. After failing yet again to control New Ozai, his father's patience is running thin for his sister. It will also be more than enough to rally the people against the remaining Earth Kingdom again.

But he's still her big brother.

"A brilliant suggestion, father. But I already have plans for the Freedom Fighters, it'll be such a waste of time and resources not to use it." He replies evenly.

"What do you suggest we do?" Fire Lord Ozai asks. _To Azula_.

"It'll be better to give the people another royal wedding, father. This time more publicly. They already felt abit betrayed that their Prince had been married privately. Giving them another one will be good enough to keep them loyal to the Nation." Enough to rally their hearts out, especially when Azula became pregnant. He muses. Afterall Azula is their Princess.

"Hmm." His father looks like he's thinking the same way. "Why don't _you_ give them children to dot on, Prince Zuko?"

Huh. It takes him awhile to answer because really isn't it obvious?

"I'm married to a Watertribe, I'm still not sure about how the people perceives the union between the nations. Afterall this is the first time a Fire Royalty marries outside the nation." He'll not have assassins after his children because of stupid belief and prejudice.

"Ah, Prince Zuko, you still can marry more than just one woman." His father reminds him, amused.

"Sometimes it surprises me too, how much we are alike, Zuko." Fire Lord Ozai sighs. Zuko cringes inwardly but agreed nonetheless. Fire Lord Ozai might have a collection of harem from different nations, but when it comes to breeding his children, he wants the best of the best. The late Fire Lady Ursa, great granddaughter of Avatar Roku, was proof of that. And firstborns will determine the next generation of the whole nation. And he isn't sure about Katara yet, he just met her. And though he enjoys her company, she's still from the Watertribes. And if there is one thing he learned about the tribes is their pack mentality. So its abit of a mystery why they would give up one of their own.

The South might looks smaller than the North, but its stronger than its sister tribe. The South decieves the Fire Nation far too many times. Years of combat on the seas gave him this insight. He knows Katara's father, Chief Hakoda. He had his fare share of loses to her father before admitting defeat at the lost cost of conquering the Southern seas. There's nothing there anyway but routes to shorten travel for his supplies to the Earth Kingdom. Raids in the villages scattered throughout the lands had been for nought. There is nothing to raid afterall, the villages were empty. Unlike the Northern Watertribe, a stagnant relic of what the tribes used to be.

And yet Chief Hakoda agreed to the union? Giving his only daughter to the dragons at the palace? There has to be some deeper reasons behind it besides the political advantage that the tribes has after the marriage. The tribe wouldn't leave Katara in his hands just for political favors when Chief Hakoda reigns secretly throughout the southern seas. He's a king in his own right and it didn't felt right to have Katara without a fight.

"Azula will accompany you to the compaign against this Freedom Fighters. I want you to guide her through this victoriously. Then we'll discuss her marriage proposals." His father commands breaking his line of thoughts.

"Of course, father." Zuko replies, no use fighting against it. He just hopes Azula will cooperate willingly or he might just have to let the Freedom Fighter wins against them, to teach Azula a lesson.

"How's your wife, by the way, Prince Zuko?" That startles him. But he makes sure he doesn't show it.

"She's doing okay, father." Zuko doesn't know what else to say.

"Good, you know why I agreed with this union right, Prince Zuko?" Of course, why else than to show the world can be bent to the Fire Nation's wishes.

"Of course, father." He replies indifferently. But his father explains anyway.

"Fire might be the supreme element, but water, earth, and air have their uses too. It took me awhile to understand this, your late Uncle had always preach about this. Air makes the fire stronger. Earth provides for the things fire can burn through. And water is the complete opposite of fire, if the Watertribes were united when we first attacked the Southern Watertribes after the geonicide of the Air Nomads, they might have stood a chance. I know Hakoda and his efforts to bring the tribes together. My intel told me Hakoda's endeavors had already been successful years ago. I'm not about to let them have the chance to band and amass together with the Earth Kingdom rebels, Prince Zuko. That's why I instruct you to continue the raids in the South, to keep them restless. I allowed Zhao to force his way to the North, to send a message and to keep them apart. I must say, my efforts were not in vain. While you were busy with your campaign in Ba Sing Se, I let Hakoda know what else I am planning for the tribes with the comet coming. It took him awhile to reply, but when he did he offered his only daughter to the Fire Nation." At this, his father smirks wickedly. 

"As a man of reason, of course, I accepted. And we had agreed with few terms. Now, we have the tribes in our hands to do as we pleases. If they are proven a threat yet again, I'll punish your wife to remind them." Zuko's scar tingles at the mention of punishment. This shouldn't surprise Zuko, he knew how Ozai works his way around from the inside, afterall that's how he gained the Fire throne but hearing these directly from his own father shamelessly, while he faces the enemies head on and risk his own life in the battle field, rattles Zuko to the core.

Just how much does his father thought of this things, world domination, through? They already conquered the tribes and the Earth Kingdom. What else does his father wants? The rebels? Those are just ants compared to militia of the Fire Nation, now that the last stronghold had fallen.

But then again, the fall of Ba Sing Se was unexpected to say the least. The only obstacle for him to conquer Ba Sing Se was their militia. The rebels, while caused his army abit of a hassle, were not that present in the battle field. He expected to extinguish them all in the battle for Ba Sing Se but the reports stated that the rebels who joined in the fight might just be a fourth of their whole numbers. If he were the Commander-in-Chief of the Earth Kingdom, he would've rallied everyone, rebels and civillians, in the fight. And Zuko, might back down a little bit for the sheer number of the Earth Kingdom defense. And if his father's words were true and the Watertribes, both North and South, might have joined in the fight for Ba Sing Se, if Ozai didn't intervene, Zuko would have his head on the spike by now.

The thought gives Zuko a headache. He is never one to sit and think this far through anyway. Give him obstacles and he'll face it head on, he'll be the winner anyway, come hell or high water. Unlike Ozai who sits and thinks then fight until his enemies were truly in ashes. Zuko sighs, realizing he has much to learn from his father still.

But he will not let Ozai hurt his wife though, like it or not, because he's her husband and letting another man lay a hand on her doesn't sit well with him.

"Father, I know it's immodest to request this but I'd like to be given full responsibility of punishing my wife for her tribes shortcomings since she lives with me and I would not want to cause you any hassle." He bows low, waiting for his father's reply.

Zuko doesn't see his father's raised eyebrow. "I'll be expecting you to show no mercy to your wife then, Prince Zuko. This is a way of sending a message and I'd hate it if a wrong message were to be sent to her father." Ozai warns but concedes to Zuko's levity.

"Of course, father. You can't expect anything less from me." Afterall, his shame from 8 years ago is still written on his face and will be there to the end of time.

"Good. Now, what do you think of Pai Sho, Prince Zuko?"


	7. Women

For weeks, Katara resists the urge to ask questions about her husband's affairs. It'll not be appropriate for her to ask this type of question anyway. She's just one of his wives, not like he has taken another yet, just the Crown Prince's bed companion, really. That's all. But there's this itch she can't get herself to relief.

Where are the other women in his life?

She knows the rumors of his mother, the Fire Lady Ursa, before she vanished without a trace shortly after Crown Prince's Iroh was declared dead by the Fire Sages, and Ozai took power.

Lady Ursa was said to be a gentle mother and a loving wife but when she became the Fire Lady, she withered under pressure. It was rumoured that she lost her mind in paranoia. And Fire Lord Ozai was left nothing to do but lock her up in the palace. She was bedridden the last time Katara heard of her. And after that nothing.

It's like the Fire Lady had vanished in thin air. Not even rumors of her death reached the base for years and now it's hunting her.

What in Ko's lair happened to the Fire Lady?

The Sages never mentioned her. Even the maids. As if speaking her name will get you punished.

Katara also heard of Zuko's sister, the Princess Azula, when the princess was sent to Omashu before it was declared New Ozai. Since it's the heart of rebellion at that time, Azula took charge to keep the rebels at bay under her reign.

As far as Katara is concerned, it was Zuko who sent his sister away because Azula is a threat to him.

A prodigy and a master at a young age. Just like herself. Katara shivers at the thought of testing her limits with another prodigy. Toph is also a prodigy and their sparrings never left her skin unbleshimed.

Katara wonders if sparring with a fire prodigy will leave her with scars instead, like Zuko's.

Still, the marrying age of Fire Nation is 18, for both male and female. Watertribes is at 16. So when she turned 16 she and Zuko were already eligible to marry.

And the Order was already upon her after they learned of her heritage when she was just 14!

She was just a bystander in all of this, really. She didn't expect to be accepted by the Order and be actually be of any use to them, especially when Master Pakku initially refused to teach her combative waterbending.

Back when she had no idea what the Order was. She had to fight tooth and nail just for some scrolls literally! Nevermind she had to borrow it, _steal it -_ was what Sokka called it, when they refused to teach her in the first place.

Zuko has been eligiable to marry for 3 years now and yet she is his first wife? But then again, conquering the world does have to be the top priority for future kings.

Either way, it's not as if women in Zuko's life will hinder her mission, right?


	8. Sister-in-Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to our favorite sister!

It's been 2 months since she and Zuko had been married. And their progress from unsteady companionship to open friendship should be a surprise for her. Since she has many reservations for Fire Nation.

But their steady progress gave Katara hope for the future. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad as she had imagined. And she'd be out of the Fire palace and back to the field sooner than she expected.

Now, she waits for her husband in the garden with the turtleducks playing by the pond for their afternoon tea. Only it's not her husband that announces his presence.

"Ohh. If it isn't my dear sister-in-law." A female voice says.

A chill unexpectedly runs down her spine. Katara turns her head to see the subject of her thoughts not long ago.

She stands up to greet Azula and bows appropriately.

"Princess Azula." Katara hadn't seen the princess since her wedding and it's a surprise to see Azula in the palace, not to mention in a garden she currently accupied.

"Lady Katara. Or should I call you _Princess_ Katara? All these courtesies are hard to play, no?" The way Azula run her tongue in the mention of princess, makes Katara's heart beat faster.

What in Ko's lair is this princess playing at?

Katara stands up straight. No point in admitting she doesn't know what Azula is trying to say.

Princess Azula takes the cushion opposite Katara's.

"Well, I just came by to say hello, dear sister."

 _Obviously not_ , Katara thought but took her seat, determined just to stay quiet in the presence of this girl.

Katara was told to stay away from trouble as long as she can. And the princess spelled out trouble.

"Well, aren't going to be a dear and serve us tea?" Azula snaps.

_What a crazy bunch._

Zuko sometimes snaps like that too. Though only a handful of times in her presence. Katara could only imagine how the Fire Lord Ozai is.

She sighs and does as she was told. If they were outside the palace and she didn't have to pretend like a helpless girl with no bending abilities at all. Katara would be glad to show the princess her place. Well, life has its way of testing her so it seems.

"Such a great day don't you think, sister?" Azula continues. As if not snapping at her a minute ago.

The proper response would be, _"Of course, Princess. And it was made lovelier with your presence."_

But Katara isn't about to say all that rubbish. Azula was right afterall, all that courtesies are hard to play.

Katara grits her teeth and sips her tea so she wouldn't reply.

"So, you know, Zuzu and I are going to Earth Kindom this week, right?" Azula sips her tea and sighs in contentment.

_Zuzu?_

_Wait, this week?_

"He's going to Ba Sing Se to oversee the progress and recruit Earth Kingdom peasants to the military. All those nonsense about building a stronger militia." Azula snorts unlady like, Katara remembers Toph almost instantly. A pang of something hits her chest.

Katara's mission to be Zuko's confidante isn't working much it seems. She doesn't know what Azula is saying.

"Father approved. Those men will be the end of Fire Nation. I'm telling you."

Katara can't breath for a moment. Did she heard the princess right? Hope sprung out of her like lava. Hot and heady. Is the order wrong? Was it the princess she should be trying to recruit? Not the prince?

"Humph. And did I tell you, Watertribes are sending their youths for training as well? What do they wish to accomplish but to let the world think fire, earth, and water are equals? Idiots."

 _Oh_. Nevermind. Katara couldn't help but roll her eyes. She should have known those rumors about the princess were true. The royal family is crazy.

"Are we equals, _sister_?" Azula continues. Looking at Katara like a eagle-cat does with its prey.

The lava in her turns ice cold and Katara bits her tongue to stop herself from replying.

"Nevermind, they never listened anyway. Good thing they have me or everything else will be a mess." The princess looks at the pond as the turtleduck family cross it.

Katara resists the urge to say that it is Azula who was making a mess in Omashu and now, thankfully, in occupied Ba Sing Se too. But she keeps quiet. And hoped for the hundredth time that she had stayed a pretend mute.

Azula is trying to get a rise from her. Too bad, she was trained not to take the bait.

"Azula." Zuko's authoritive voice startle the both of them.


	9. Forgotten Tea

"Azula." Zuko's authoritive voice startle both of them. Katara immidiately stands up to greet her husband. While Azula lingers on her seat as if checking her nails is more important than answering the call of her brother.

"Prince Zuko." Katara replies instead. She doesn't want to now what the siblings are capable of doing in her favorite garden. Afterall, the two were rumored not to get along. _At all_.

Zuko acknowledges her with a nod. But turns his head to Azula's direction again.

"What are you doing in my villa?" Zuko asks with quite the edge Katara knew not to trifle with.

"Hmm. Just checking my sister-in-law. You can't keep her hidden here, Zuzu. I'm sure she's pretty bored with just seeing your pretty face by now." Azula turns her head a little bit to look up at Zuko.

"Stop calling me that. And I'm not trying to hide her." Zuko sighs and takes Katara's hand. Ready to take her away from his crazy sister.

Azula snorts again as she stands up to face them. "If you say so, Dum-dum" Azula replies.

"Well, I better get going or Mai and Ty Lee will be bored out of their minds. I'll be back tomorrow, sister." The princess says leaving the couple behind.

Zuko sighs loudly with smoke visible in the air. "What did she do to you?" He asks as he faced her.

The concern startles Katara for a second but replies reassuringly, "Nothing. She just told me stuffs."

"That's what I'm afraid of." He whispers and leads her to the table where their tea is. Zuko lets Katara took her seat first before taking his seat where Azula just left.

"What did she said?" He continues.

For a moment, anger seems to hold Katara in place. Zuko's about to leave her in the palace this week. And he hadn't bothered to tell her anything.

"That you're leaving for Ba Sing Se this week." She says accusingly. She doesn't bother looking in Zuko's direction. She didn't see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"That's it?"

 _That's it?_ _That's all he has to say?_

Katara stays quiet because she knows Zuko hates it when she ignores him.

"Katara."

Well, time to do what Toph and June trained her for.

 _"Some types of men like it when women take charge."_ Katara isn't sure if its Toph or June who said that. But it will help her now anyway. Jet liked it when she took charge. And fortunately, Zuko seems to like it that way too.

Katara stands up suddenly, startling Zuko.

"Where are you going?"

She goes straight to him and sits on his lap. Burries her head on his neck. And Katara sighs as she felt his warmth. But his armor is biting at her skin a little bit. A reminder they couldn't go far by the open pond.

Almost immediately, Zuko held her to his chest to balance them right. With her hands around his shoulders, she nuzzles her nose behind his ear.

"Zuko." She whines. Zuko's aware she does this whenever she wants something. Like that time when she demanded they have afternoon tea everyday. Or that time when she wants to have the room beside his. Not like he didn't see to it already by that time.

2 months already in their marriage and their honeymoon phase seems like its not going anywhere.

"Yes?" Zuko replies trying his hardest to resist her a little longer than he had before.

"Zuko. How long are you going to be gone?" Katara asks, slowly kissing her way to his throat.

Zuko groans and replies, "A month or three."

Katara stops just above his collarbone. _That's too long._ A few beats passed and nobody moved.

She was planning to let him go for maybe a few weeks or a month. So, he wouldn't think her as clingy or annoying. But three months is far too long. Any progress they have might all go to drain if she isn't careful. He might comeback with a whore or worst a new wife. And that might be the end of her mission. That doesn't sit well with her.

"Zuko..." Katara whines further. She wiggles a little bit on his lap so she ended up straddling him.

They look at each others eyes. Katara's looking at him pleadingly, as she holds the sides of his neck, caressing the skin there.

"Zuko?" Rocking her hips suggestively. Zuko just groans, acknowledging her. As he snakes his hands around her waist pulling her closer.

" _They like it when you worship them too. Especially in bed._ " Toph said one time they're having this kind of conversation. Sometimes it surprises Katara how a girl younger than she had more experience.

" _How will you know when they like it?"_ She asked. Jet was the first guy she liked that way and by far Jet had been hard to read. Every advances she made he almost immediately turned down as if he knew why she was doing it. That discouraged her.

" _You'll know when you look them in the eyes."_ Jun added. Not everyone can read heartbeats afterall.

When she looked Jet in the eyes she almost run the other way. She'd forgotten to look him in the eyes, always too uncomfortable in his presence. There was heat and need she didn't know how to respond then.

But now being with Zuko, she knew what that look is trying to say and she knew now how to respond properly. More importantly, she knew how to take advantage of it. Men are weak in the caress of a woman afterall.

Katara kisses the side of Zuko's mouth. Still rocking her hips, she couldn't feel him properly with the armor on. So she sits up and looks him in the eyes.

"Will you take me to Ba Sing Se with you?" She whispers slowly.

"Of course." Zuko replies breathlessly. Katara couldn't help the smirk that plays on her face. So, she kisses the skin beneath his scar. She feels him tremble and sighs in relief. The first time she boldly tried to touch his scar was the first and _hopefully_ the last time he snapped at her.

Slowly her lips traces the sides of his scar lovingly. Katara stops by his ear and whispers, "Come with me."

She stands up and takes his hand. Leading him to her room. The tea long forgotten. She wants him to know how much she appreciates him trying.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Azula and her friends arrived as promised. Zuko promised he'd come to her earlier for their afternoon tea so she wouldn't suffer too long in the presence of his sister.

But Azula arrived at noon.

Katara isn't sure why Azula's gracing her with her princessly presence. If all the rumors were to be believed, there should be a hidden motive she shouldn't ignore.

Katara let Azula be though, atleast for now. She'll have plenty of time to study the princess since they'll be sent to the campaign with her and Zuko anyway.

"The dum-dum shouldn't cope you up here all for himself." Azula says as Katara greets them by the door.

"Princess Azula." Katara replies and waits for the princess to introduce her to the other guests.

"Is this her?" A girl in pink asks, not much older than Katara. But the jovial way she presence herself makes Katara feel alot older.

"Yes, Ty Lee. Mai. This is my new sister. _Princess_ Katara of the Southern Watertribes." Azula replies with a smirk Katara wished she can kick out of her face.

"They have a _princess_ in the South?" The idiot asks. Eyes twinkling with amazement.

"Turns out to be like it." The woman in black, with perfectly trimmed bangs, says. A symmetrical face Katara immediately compares to a doll.

Katara let the sight of them sink in. Ty Lee, the idiot in pink, reminds her alot of Aang. Mai, the doll face with bored tone in black. And the Princess Azula with a smirk who doesn't resemble Zuko at all.

How did they all become friends? She'll never know.

"Come, come now, sister. We have places to be. Let's go."

She have a feeling she'll regret it soon.

\---

And regret she does.

The first step she took outside the villa in two months, Katara knew somethings wrong.

There are laterns unlit hanging above their heads. People busy, running around like disturbed antwasps. Red, gold, maroon and black decorations all over the place.

Katara always knew the Caldera is beautiful. She have friends that had been here before and told her what it will be like. But seeing it so full of life now, it's hard to imagine this people supports the war that made the rest of the world hungry and bitter.

She resists the urge to ask Azula what's happening as their palaquin moves about to spirit knows where.

Thankfully, Ty Lee fills her in.

"I still can't believe it. You're getting married so soon!" Ty Lee exclaims.

Wait... what?

Katara sees the twitch on Azula's face before she smooths it over and replies, "I don't know, Ty Lee. A full year can still do so much." Azula smirks.

Though it makes sense that Azula will be the next to be married after Zuko, Katara should've paid attention to her surroundings alot more. Too focused on Zuko, she didn't know what's happening outside the villa.

Zuko never told her _shit_. And her blood boils just thinking about it.

Unbiddenly, her thoughts stray on the Order. They deem her unworthy too. They never told her the reasons behind all her missions before. Sometimes she can put the pieces together. But still the fact that they never fill her in was eating her away.

Sokka never told her things too. And that hurts more than she could admit. Her big brother was putting space between them she couldn't cross. And sometimes he'll look at her long enough to let her know he's sorry for something she doesn't know yet.

Whenever she figures it out she'll explode to him. And he never defended the Order. Sokka took all the burnt of her anger and soon, she'll feel bad because Sokka wasn't the one who's controlling the strings.

But that were for the small things. Like that time, they let her break all earthbenders out of a Fire Nation mining prisonhold. They were supposed to stay put and breakout Haru and his dad only. Afterall, Haru's dad is a White Lotus member.

Or that time with Jet. Get her well acquited with the Freedom Fighters. Turns out she have to recruit them, _naturally_. With no influence from the Order or whatsoever. But problem is, the Freedom Fighters have an agenda on their own that clashes with the Order's. And the last time she heard of them, the treaty was still on the rocks.

Or that time, she and Toph had to socialite with Earth Kingdom high ranking officers and royalties. _That_ was the worst by far, they were sent to Ba Sing Se not knowing what the Dai Li was.

They were rescued in the end though. Nothing really bad happened then, just the humiliation that both prodigy went through of having their ass kicked by the secret agents. And to this day, they never knew why and what happened with the Dai Li's. They have especulations of course, but no one to confirm it. Even Sokka seemed not to know.

But in all the things the Order put her through, this is by far the most idiotic mission she might ever have. If she even survive it.

Granted, it's a suicide mission from the very start. In the heart of the Fire Nation. The home of the fiercest dragons. A plaything to the Princess. Married to a Prince that will cut her head off without a second thought if she slipped up. All alone, nevermind the Order has ears and limps inside the palace to pull some strings - they were not helping her anyway, with only her wits to rely on.

What in seven hells did she agreed on?


	11. Panda Lily

When they arrived at the plaza, the place was already packed with fire people, cheering and singing songs in old tongue, Katara didn't bother translating.

The stage is lined with Imperial Guards, Sages and by looks of it, important military men _and_ women. That might be the only thing Katara admired about the Fire Nation besides their famous beaches. Women are free to choose whatever they want to do. With no restrictions by traditions and customs.

She immediately recognizes her husband on the stage beside his Lord Father. Azula and Katara walk almost side by side while Ty Lee and Mai are behind them with guards on their sides.

When they are climbing up the stairs to the stage, Katara saw Zuko frowning at her. She has an idea why, but she stubbornly raises her head and meets his glare head on.

She isn't supposed to attend the event, it seems. Zuko almost immediately took her hand and had her stand by his side when the girls reached the center of the stage.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Zuko grabs her elbow as he whispers in her ears. He's mad and for the first time its directed at her.

She should be a little meek mess by now. And says she's sorry she didn't know Azula would take her out of the villa. She should let him be mad for a little longer to burn out his ire with her and make it up to him later.

But after feeling hopelessly trapped in the palaquin and the walled city of Caldera. She just couldn't find it in her to let another man take control of her.

She glares back at him and snaps, "What does it look like?" And snatches her arm away. He is the center of all her problems anyway. And he deserves it a hundred times over. She'll make him pay soon.

She looks out to the sea of people in front of them and doesn't see Zuko's eyes widen. She almost instantly regretted snapping at Zuko when she sees the people looking at them - no, at _her_ \- with fascination and open curiosity as if she's a piece of meat in the market.

She's in a proper Fire Nation attire, red and gold and hair half up in a ornate fashion. But she never felt so much of an outsider in any moment than right now in front of these people. They gawk at her. She resists the urge to hide beside Zuko like she did with Sokka the first time they were out of the Southpole.

She'd forgotten how in their eyes she's too different, almost the opposite of them, with brown skin, curly hair and blue eyes.

But she holds her head up. Let them look at her good. Throw things at her, shout obscene things at her, condemn her to seven gates of hell.

These foolish people who never knew what's happening on the other side. Blinded by their love for their nation and their royal family. She'll show them soon what their country did to the rest of the world. These priveledged fools will learn how unfair they are living off of the other nations.

 _Soon_ , she promises. Soon the rest of the world will be free again, as it should be.

But they never threw things at her, never shouts anything at her and never utter a word to condemn her.

They just continue to stare. Some in curiosity, some understandably untrusting, and some even in admiration.

The ice that washes over her stomach is enough to stop her breathing for a moment. She doesn't understand why.

Shouldn't they hate her for, well, being _her_? Shouldn't they hate her as much as she hates them? Shouldn't they loathe her for even getting married to their Prince? For even being a candidate to be their next Fire Lady?

_What's going on?_

A kid rushes to the stage and the Imperial Guards surprisingly let him through. He went straight in front of Zuko and Katara. The kid looks up at Zuko for a moment before thrusting a single blue Panda Lily at Katara.

Katara almost chocks on her own spit and her hands tremble as she reaches out for the flower. The kid gives her a small shy smile before dashing down the stage.

A few moments later, children are dashing around and about giving flowers to the women on stage.


	12. Traditions

\---

Zuko couldn't help but watch as his wife trembles with armful of flowers. When Katara's hands can't carry any flowers any longer. The kids started to put it in her hair and she dutifully vows down for them. He is about to make them stop but the look on her face is enough for him to know she isn't uncomfortable with the affections of the children.

He sighs for the hundredth time that day. Katara isn't supposed to be there. The event was supposed to formally announce Azula's engagement to Admiral Zhao's first born, Commander Zai.

And the event should be over in less than an hour. But the moment Katara stepped out of the palaquin, he knew it'll take them an hour longer.

She didn't took notice of it. But the people stops cheering and singing when they saw her walked up the stage.

And the children started scrumbling around in gardens to give the most beautiful flowers to the ladies, a tradition normally reserved for the birth of their crown prince or princess, to welcome the new era of Fire Nation and to thank the Fire Lady and the women who are giving birth to the next generation of the Fire Nation.

He sighs again, she's too different not to stand out. And his hands itches to keep her still by his side.

\---

After the announcement and the cheering stopped. Zuko immediately siezed his wife's wrist and stirred her away from the crowd. The children started following them but Zuko knows his way better and his legs are faster than them.

Katara's already complaining about him manhandling her. And that they should stop because the kids are calling out for them.

Zuko ignores them.

When they are safely hidden in someone's garden, he turns around her and says,   
"What do you think you're doing?"

She has the nerve to look flustered and indignatly yells back at him.

"What does it look like? Your sister was the one who made me follow her! And beside it's not like I'm not allowed to roam the city! I'm not some kind of prisoner!"

But she is. She doesn't know it. But she is.

"Who cares! You should have stayed at home and waited for me!" He yells back.

Katara makes a face, as if she'd seen this before and already bored with that kind of logic.

He will not admit it, but the fact that his sister was the one to escort Katara out of his villa stung a little bit. Zuko is her husband and the one who was expected to escort her through such an event.

"So what, you'll send me back to the villa and not let me out for another month?"

That's tempting. But he knows he can't do that anymore. He had tried to be discreet about not letting her out of the villa. But Azula's presence rattles their tentative peace.

And besides, as shocking as it was, the people seems to like Katara. She recieved the best and most of the flowers afterall.

He isn't blind, he saw her trembled a little bit at the sight of his people and even he expected some rioting and booing to go on at the sight of her beside their future Fire Lord. But he worried for naught.

They were fascinated by her. He will not admit it but how the people works sometimes amuses him.

Maybe they shouldn't have kept the wedding private. And open the gates to invite the rest of the country and the rest of the watertribes. But that's pushing his luck. He never had that much luck anyway.

Zuko presses the bridge of his nose and sighs. No point in dragging her all the way to the villa. He removes his crown and pocketed it.

"Come." He says instead and offers his arm.

"Why? Where?" Katara's eyes have always been expressive and the distrust radiating from it puzzled him a bit.

Until he remembers he dragged her all the way out of the main square and presumably back to the villa, never to let her out again.

"We're going around the Caldera."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay on this ff. I honestlt thought to just erase this one but I already thought of how it'll end and I actually really want ro continue this. So I hope you enjoy and forgive me for my bad english.


	13. Officially Dating

\---

Katara, in all her time in the Fire Nation, thought she could live there and just do her mission as silent as possible. Never to bother anyone, just Zuko. And his maids in the villa.

But seeing the Caldera in its glory snapped something in her. She hated it with burning passion for some minutes.

How could this people thrive while hers suffer? How could they support the war and enjoy their daily lives, unbothered? How could they pretend that the whole world isn't suffering in the hands of their beloved royalties? How could they enjoy a small thing as an engagement while everyone outside can't even love as freely?

But then, she saw the children playing and giving flowers to her and the other women too. She saw from a tentative look of an elderly woman in the crowd that the Fire Nation might be as tired as the rest of the world with all these wars. They too lost love ones, friends and allies all over the world. They suffers silently too.

Katara saw how some of the them looked at her and Zuko, side by side with hope she couldn't understand.

Maybe the Fire Nation is tired. And seeing a new face brought some hope that the war might end in their lifetime. Sons and daughters can go home to their waiting embrace soon. Fathers can come home to see their children growing and wives smiling. And maybe, maybe no more soldiers will call away their grandchildren too.

Katara couldn't help but tear her heart away for this people too. And she almost cried at the sight of them. They shouldn't suffer. Nobody has to suffer because of this stupid war.

But that's too much to ask even for Katara. For even she is just a one woman that can't even look at them straight in the eyes without being ashamed of how she created monsters out of them.

She makes another vow that day, it'll take time and effort to see them as people like her and Sokka and Toph and Aang too. She had painted them as the enemies of the world. But from now on, she'll try and give them the chance to paint themselves as they are.

A nation of full of loyal, proud and passionate people.

\---

Zuko leads her through the street in a steady pace. People greets them and they acknowledge them with a wave. Some offers different foods for better fertility and healthy body. Katara blushes at their boldness.

She should've known the Fire people is as bold as they dressed.

Zuko offers his thanks and orders them to just give it all to medical wards and hospitals who needed it the most.

Surprisingly nobody dared to follow them anymore.

Katara looks on, fascinated by all the decoration they put outside their homes. Zuko's been telling her what street it is named after and the story behind it, so far she lost him after the _Painted Lady Street._

That's the best one anyway.

They arrived at the food market. Barbeques, noodles, seafoods, and meats are being cooked everywhere. And her stomach grunts at the smell. She hasn't eaten lunch yet.

"You wanna eat?" Zuko asks.

Katara just nods and lets Zuko lead her to a stall. Barbeque. Sokka loves barbeque.

They sat side by side. Soldiers, families and couples are all around them. And Katara's chest warmth at the sight. Fire Nation really isn't that bad.

She sighs in contentment. It feels right giving them a chance.

"What's the problem?" Zuko asks as he eats his barbeque as gracefully as he can, which isn't much. He's a messy eater. Atleast for barbeques.

Katara looks up at him by her side and smiles a little bit. Sokka is a messier eater than him. She lays her head on his shoulder as she waits for her barbeque to cool down, she can't breath ice on it.

Zuko stiffens. Maybe, she should've done that in public.

"Sorry." She mumurs. And sits up straight

"It's okay." He says.

Katara doesn't put her head on his shoulder again.

"How come their okay with you sitting here eating with them?" She asks instead.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you their crown prince?"

Something click in his head.

"Oh. It's because I'm not wearing a crown." He replies smiling a little bit.

"So?"

"So, that means I'm just one of them for now."

"Hmm?"

"They know I'm not here to do my princely thing."

"Okay?"

He sighs, he forgots how many questions Katara can ask.

"You see those soldiers there?" Zuko points on the far side of what looked like restaurant instead.

Katara nods.

"Their from the Navy, Eagle-Shark Fleet. Here for a week or two to rest and visit their families."

She blinks, "Then, why are their in uniforms?"

Zuko sighs louder, "It's because a royal announcement had been made and it's more like, " _all hands on deck"_ type of call. You know?"

"Okay." Katara nods dumbly.

"See those families? They live in lower ring, our hard working middle class families."

"Okay?"

"How about those teenagers, you already know why their here right?"

"What? - _oh_." Realization dawns on her. Their not in upper ring of the Caldera. The upper ring doesn't have any motels anyway.

They must've stopped in the middle ring. Not everyone here bothers royalties because they might've never seen them face to face yet. Or they may have too much of respect for Zuko to bother them.

Either way, good for them, maybe when she sneaks out they'll not bother her too.

She eats her barbeque silently and wonders why Zuko bothers to know the kind of people that eats here anyway.

He's such a wierd guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're officially dating now. Hahaha


	14. Chance

\---

Zuko subconciously held Katara's hand tighter as he leads her away from the barbeque house. That's his favorite restaurant so far and he's glad Katara seems to like it too.

He thanks Agni for letting him wear he's less conspicuous armor it helps to blend in. Though not much can be said to Katara's.

He has to hold her hands, arms, shoulders, and waist to let everyone know she's already taken. And it didn't help that whispers of the next Fire Lady will be of Watertribes' too.

He isn't deaf. He hears things and that's why he loves to mingle around these areas. It helps him know how the people of his country's doing.

Some of them did a double take when they saw Katara but a glare from him sends them away. And the worst part is that the idiot doesn't seems to notice.

He sighs deeply, sooner or later, someone's going to make a scene and ask if she's the Crown Prince's wife. And the dumb idiot will say yes.

The day was already declared a holiday for the whole island and some partcipating islands outside to celebrate the upcoming union.

And even though the Fire Nation already welcomes Watertribes sometime ago, seeing a watertribe woman is still rare.

And dressed as she is, people will bother her soon. He takes a sudden turn when some woman tried to talk to her. He feels Katara glares at the back of his head.

" _Woman_. We need to hurry." Zuko says trying to convey how urgent they need to leave the middle ring.

Okay, maybe taking her to here isn't the wisest of ideas.

"Why?" He rolls his eyes and doesn't reply.

Lunch break is almost done and the streets will soon be packed with people again.

"Hurry." He's tagging her along now.

"Jerk." She whispers and he couldn't help but smirk. Amused that's the best she can curse him with.

He lived with the Navy for years. Hangs out with the soldiers from time to time. And had worked with pirates for the longest time. He knows plenty of unflattering words.

Zuko takes her to the back of some restaurants. Not many goes to this side of the road by this time of the day anyway. They're safe here.

"That wasn't nice." He says instead.

She silently scoffs and says, "Could have fooled me."

Zuko grins at her because _finally_ he's seeing the fire behind her pretty blue eyes. He has the sudden urge to kiss her mouth dry and kiss her he does.

Katara tries to move away but his arms are already trapping her. Moving her to some dark alleyway. Her screams are muffled by his mouth on hers. She tries to hit him in the chest but Zuko only laughs because she only ended up hurting herself when she hits his armored chest.

Zuko tags at her belt for a little bit, setting it loose by her feet. Katara's dress opens and she stands rock still for a moment. As Zuko steps back to admire the view.

He licks his lips and Katara only gaps at him.

"Seriously?" She asks.

Their in some alley, though the restaurants rooftop are blocking the afternoon sunlight, people can still see them if they know how to look. Metal boxes of something Katara doesn't want to know lined the alleyway.

She's furious. And immediately tries to retrive her sash but Zuko is faster.

He holds it above his head and grins down at her.

Katara glares up at him. _The nerve of this jerk._

"Give it back, Zuko." She hisses and tries to close her dress.

"Or else what?" He replies mockingly as if daring her to do something. She can try and kick his groin or shin but those are protected by the armor. Maybe bend some water to cool his heating libido down but that will ruin her cover.

_The jerk._

Zuko might be enjoying the show a little too much. Seeing Katara blushing and holding her dress tightly against her ample chest in some dark alleyway in public is a little too good of an opportunity to pass.

He waits for her to jump up to him to retrieve her belt. When she does, he immediately wrap his hands on her waist. He turns her over some metal crates that holds some of the dining plates and glasses by the sound of it when he dumps her on top of it.

Katara lays there sprawled ungracefully.

"Zuko we can't - we're in public!" She panics.

But he's already kissing his way to her neck and cleavage. He tags a little bit to free her breast from its binding.

She tries to stiffle her moans with her hands. She doesn't see him remove his lower armor.

"Keep quiet." Zuko says with a grin dancing in his face.

Then he takes her without preamble.

\---

Katara feels like the whole island knows what they did in the alley. The asshole just wrapped a hand around her shoulder smiling goofily as they make their way to the villa. Well, atleast today's adventures are over.

She hides her face on his shoulder as much as possible. She can't believe the Crown Prince just did her to some dirty alley. She feels dirty but strangely in a good way. Partly because Zuko's smiling and partly because, well, she's satisfied to say the least.

Thankfully, no one bothers them.

"Don't you have some meetings to attend to, _your highness_?" She glares up at him. Her hair is a mess and beyond saving. So, she just tied it on a high bun.

The idiot just smiles further and replies, "Nope, holiday."

She gives him a blank look that says she doesn't believe him.

"You're just being lazy." Katara replies.

And for the first time, Zuko laughs out loud. It startles her. But the joy in his face is enough to soften her heart further for the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.

Maybe Uncle Iroh was right. All Zuko needed was a chance. All the Fire Nation needed was a chance.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> This is what if the White Lotus gets to protect Aang and hides him from the rest of the world. As they have to put all board pieces in their own places before conquering the world.
> 
> This fic will be long. So bear with me.


End file.
